


Gotta Go

by For Fucks Sake Shirogane (Nupitrr)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Omorashi, Piss kink, Rimming, Trans Keith (Voltron), Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 11:51:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10306769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nupitrr/pseuds/For%20Fucks%20Sake%20Shirogane
Summary: Keith's in a rush to get to the bathroom





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DramaticDino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaticDino/gifts).



> Commission for the amazing and talented Dino-Dicks on tumblr!!!!!!!

“What’s wrong baby boy? You seem to be in a rush.” Kuro’s breath was hot on his neck, too hot and too close, just like his entire body. His hand was down the front of Keith’s leggings before he had a moment to process it, thumb pressed into his clit. It rolled back and forth in slow, deliberate circles. Keith’s already flushed face only grew darker.

Any other time he would be okay with this, maybe even egg him on until he was being fucked into a wall. But no, he had to pee, badly. Every stroke of Kuro’s thumb over his clit sent a pulse of pleasure through him that reminded him of just how close he was to wetting himself right then and there.

“K-Kuro, not right now.” It was all he could manage to stutter out as Keith shoved as hard as he could against him. There it was; a gap between Kuro and the wall he was pressed against. He could get through, get to the bathroom and get this over with. Then he’d be glad to mess around a little, maybe invite Shiro or Lance to join them.

He’d barely taken a step when he was flipped and pressed face first against the same wall. Kuro snarled in his ear, his grip on Keith’s wrists threatening to bruise. He slammed his knee forward, pressing it against Keith’s crotch. His leg moved back and forth until Keith’s legs were quivering and he could barely stand. Kuro’s smile returned, more self satisfied than before as he moved to his knees.

He could see the outline of his labia through the nearly sheer leggings. They were soaked in the front, the dark wet spot extending all the way back to Keith’s ass. Kuro grinned, and he gripped the fabric and Keith’s clit between his thumb and forefinger. He massaged it hard, rolling the sensitive nub around until Keith’s hips wouldn’t stop jerking.

“Oh darling, I think you thought you had a choice with how wet you are.” He crooned, lips inches from Keith’s cunt. He grabbed onto his leggings with both hands and tore them, leaving a gaping hole in the crotch. Keith’s lips glistened with moisture, almost dripping with his arousal. Kuro groaned, moving to palm himself with one hand as he buried his face in Keith’s ass.

His tongue ran up along his wet opening, slowly rolling back and forth until he had Keith’s taste filling his mouth. One hand pushed one of Keiths cheeks to the side as Kuro pressed forward, letting his tongue lap over Keith’s tight hole. He laved over it slowly, taking his time to cover every inch with saliva before pressing his tongue inside of Keith,

He’d been eaten out plenty of times. Shiro _loved_ going down on him, taking his time to play with Keith until he was desperately pulling at Shiro’s hair and his thighs were trembling. He’d never had someone eat his ass before, tongue prodding at his tight hole and sending shocks of pleasure through his body. Kuro’s tongue was good, too damn good, and he felt so close to cumming already. 

He couldn’t. If he came he’d surely piss himself, piss all over Kuro, on his fucking face for christ’s sake. But he didn’t seem to care, was completely unaware of how close Keith was as he stuck two fingers into Keith’s wet cunt while his tongue and lips worked at Keith’s ass and _oh god_ , he could feel it coming, he was so close.

Keith felt him stick another finger in, and all three crooked forward right into _that_ spot and Keith lost it. He felt his eyes roll back as he moaned, hips pushing back against Kuro’s mouth as piss ran down his thighs, soaking his torn leggings. He almost screamed, covering his mouth at the very last second to keep himself at least slightly muffled as he rolled his hips back against Kuro’s face.

Kuro’s fingers worked that spot relentlessly, kept going even as he sat in a puddle of Keith’s pee, hands and face soaked in it. He kept going even when Keith stopped, fingers clawing at the wall as Kuro fingered his oversensitive hole.

When Kuro finally pulled back, he had to grip Keith’s hips to keep him still. He was bucking backwards, gasping and moaning in the afterglow of his orgasm. His hand dropped from his mouth, covered in drool as Keith dropped his head against the wall with a groan. He felt worn out yet relieved in the strangest way. He sighed and opened his eyes to a reminder of what he’d done.

Kuro withdrew his soaked fingers from Keith’s body, and he had the perfect view of the puddle he had made. It was huge, spreading out around his feet and around Kuro’s knees. The insides of his thighs were sopping wet, as were half of Kuro’s clothes and his boots. Oh god, he was such a mess. He was a piss soaked, flustered mess and he didn’t know what to do.

He stood silently, palms flat against the wall as Kuro rose to his feet again. He cleared his throat, brushing off his jeans that were soaked with Keith’s piss. The bulge in them was painfully more obvious now than before, highlighted by the wet fabric that clung to it. His hand moved over the bulge, undoing the zipper as Keith watched hungrily.

“You made quite a mess.” He stated, seemingly unfazed by what Keith had done. He let his jean sag enough that his cock was freed, hard and throbbing inches from his body. He wrapped his hand around it and stroked languidly, groaning softly at the stimulation.

“You pissed on my face, so I’m pissing on yours. Kneel.” If there was one thing he knew not to do, it was disobey. Keith dropped to his knees in an instant, feeling the wetness of his own piss beneath him. He looked up to see Kuro’s erection right above his face. He pressed the head to Keith’s lips, rubbing it slowly across his mouth until Keith was moaning for him.

He stopped only for a moment to spit in his hand, giving himself enough lube to jerk himself off. Keith sat obediently, mouth open and waiting for Kuro to use him. He had been bad, and now he was going to be used like a good slut. Keith hated to admit that this was his favorite thing, but it really was. He loved when Kuro used him like some toy, called him a slut and came all over him,

Kuro stroked his cock faster, moving from head to tip as he gasped and moaned. Keith made soft noises of excitement, making sure to keep his palms flat against the floor. He wasn’t to touch himself, wasn’t supposed to do anything but wait to do what Kuro told him. He’d already gotten Keith off, now it was his turn.

“Swallow everything like a good boy.” It was the only warning he got before he tasted Kuro’s piss on his tongue. He whimpered softly, but Keith forced himself to keep his mouth open as he peed in his mouth. It was hot and acrid, and Keith whined as Kuro stroked himself slowly, moaning and grunting as he released into Keith’s mouth.

He came almost immediately after. His hand stayed around the base of his cock, stroking himself until cum shot across Keith’s face in thick ropes. His mouth was still open, filled with Kuro’s piss. He stuck his tongue out enough that he could catch a few drops of his load on his tongue, moaning in satisfaction as his cum and pee mixed in his mouth. 

For a moment, he stood there completely blissed, hand around his cock as he let his body calm down. Keith sat there, mouth open, full of piss and cum, while his face was striped with Kuro’s seed. He looked thoroughly used like the good slut he was. If he had it in him, he’d fuck the poor thing into the wall until he was screaming. Instead, Kuro pulled his jeans up, putting himself away before stepping towards Keith.

“Such a good boy for me even when you’re not.” Kuro praised, carding his hand through Keith’s dark hair. He closed his mouth and swallowed heavily, chest expanding as he did. He licked his lips with a smile before opening his mouth again, completely empty. He rose to his feet once again, feeling the warmth of the puddle leave his skin. Kuro turned and walked away, leaving Keith with his mess. He could clearly see his pout as he walked away, but he ignored it. It wasn’t his piss on the ground, after all.


End file.
